Scarlet Sun - Deu
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Als Sarada, eine moderne 22-jährige reiche junge Frau, einen Autounfall erleidet und "auf magische Weise" in das japanische Reich des 10. Jahrhunderts transportiert wird, findet sie sich im Zentrum der harten Politik dieser Zeit wieder, ganz zu schweigen von den unmöglichen Gefühlen, die gleich um die Ecke auftauchen. BoruSara (lang. Entwicklung), NaruHina, SasuSaku und Andere.


**Hey ihr Lieben,**

 **Das hier ist eine erlaubte Übersetzung von** _ **Scarlet Sun**_ **, geschrieben auf von ririmm** **. Ich kann jedem nur ans Herz legen, diese Fanfiction zu lesen. Also das Original ;) Wer dies tut, wird merken, dass ich vieles Sinngemäß übersetze, entsprechend wird nicht alles so stimmen, wie es im englischen verfasst wurde.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

.

.

.

 _KYOTO - 2018_

.

.

Sarada drehte die Lautstärke höher, als ihr Lieblingssong _Sayonara Moontown_ begann. Sie war es so leid, ihren zeternden Eltern über die Trennung mit ihrem Freund Iwabe zuzuhören. Sie gab ihnen nicht die Schuld. Sie war diejenige, die dumm genug war zu glauben, er wäre der richtige Mann für sie, nur um dann unglaublich enttäuscht zu sein, dass der Bastard sie betrogen hatte, und das mit ihrer besten Freundin.

Wasabi und sie kannten sich seit der High School und waren seitdem unzertrennbar gewesen. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht halten würde, wenn sie sich durch ihre gegenseitige Liebe zu Katzen verbunden hatten. Katzen brachten Unglück, ganz egal was für eine Farbe sie hatten. Während des College, war Sarada gezwungen gewesen, sich von einigen guten Freunden zu distanzieren, aber das war, weil sie zwei verschiedene Studienrichtungen absolviert hatte. Das eine war Business und das andere Make-Up oder besser Dermatologie, und sie hatte ihrer Mutter dafür zu danken, weil sie es gewesen war, die ihren Vater davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie Sarada die doppelte Ausbildung erlaubte. Zu sagen, dass sie immer davon geträumt hatte, Make-Up-Künstlerin zu sein, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

Ja, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, zwei Wochen, um genau zu sein, war Sarada Uchiha, Tochter des CEO von Sharingan Industries, Sasuke Uchiha, und der Direktorin des Kyoto-Krankenhauses, Sakura Haruno, jetzt nicht nur alleinstehend, sondern auch pleite. Nicht nur, dass Iwabe und Wasabi sie betrogen hatten, hatte Iwabe Sarada davon überzeugt, ihm zu helfen, seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Nun, da Iwabe gegangen war, war es auch sein Versprechen, das Geld zurückzuzahlen.

Heute, am 5. März und, die Digitaluhr zeigte 15:21, fand Sarada sich selbst auf dem Rücksitz vom Auto ihres Vaters und fuhr mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub. Ihre Eltern hatten sich beide mehrere Wochen für sie freigenommen und überraschenderweise hatten sie sie während der Fahrt nicht gestört. Was ihren Vater allerdings nicht davon abhielt, ihr während der Fahrt diesen Blick zu schenken, der deutlich sagte: _Ich habs dir ja gesagt._ und das gefühlt zum tausendsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen ( hatte er nicht immer noch den Uchiha-Stolz? ), deswegen ihre Entscheidung, _Sayonara Moontown_ in Endlosschleife zu hören, um der schlechten Stimmung zu entgehen.

Sarada sah aus dem Fenster, nahm den Anblick in sich auf, der rasch verschwand. Es war ein sonniger Tag, aber noch knapp eine halbe Stunde und die Sonne wirkte immer schwächer und schwächer.

"Es scheint eine absolute Sonnenfinsternis zu werden", sagte ihre Mutter vom Beifahrersitz aus, wo sie eins der vielen Bücher las, welche sie einpackt hatte, wobei dieses sogar das größte war. _Wird sie überhaupt die Zeit haben, die alle zu lesen?_ Sadara fand es extrem merkwürdig, aber sie würde eher darauf warten, bis ihre Mutter fertig war, bevor sie sie fragte, wenn sie es denn überhaupt wagte. Also entschied sie sich ihren Verstand zu benutzen und den Mund zu halten.

»Das haben sie auch im Fernsehen gesagt«, vollendete sie ihre Worte.

Sarada seufzte und schloss ihre Augen, was vermutlich der größte Fehler war, den sie jemals tun würde, denn das sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht sah, was als Nächstes passierte. Der Wagen überschlug sich, die Schreie ihrer Eltern machten es ihr unmöglich, überhaupt ein Wort hervorzubringen. Sie konnte nur mit großen Augen starren, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was vor ihr passierte.

Der Wagen stoppte. Sarada wusste, dass überall Blut auf ihr war, aber was sie noch merkte, war das durch das zerbrochene Fenster Wasser in den Wagen schoss. Sie sah mit halb geöffneten Augen, Menschen um den Wagen herum. _Ist das ein See, oder so?_ fragte sich Sarada, aber sie unfähig danach zu fragen, oder nach dem Zustand ihre Eltern zu sehen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch schlafen.

.

.

.

 _KONOHA – 995_

.

.

.

Der junge Mann im schwarzen Umhang ritt auf seinem schwarzen Pferd wie der Wind. Die Männer hinter ihm trauten sich nicht, ihn zu bremsen, oder bei Gott sogar ihm verbieten, er solle damit aufhören. Der Mann selbst konnte es nicht erwarten, bis er sie alle loswurde. Alle trugen sie diese Gesichter, die er am meisten hasste.

Als sie den Marktplatz erreichten, brach das Chaos aus. Schreie wie: „ _Es ist der Wolfshund! Macht Platz für den Wolfshund!_ " erreichten seine Ohren, und obwohl er sie am liebsten ignorieren würde, verlangsamte er sein Tempo.

Die Straße wurde für ihn freigemacht. Menschen flüchteten von der Straße, versteckten sich hinter Marktständen, Mütter rissen ihre spielenden Kinder an sich, brachten sie in Sicherheit. Er konnte den Lärm hören, den die Hufe seines Pferdes verursachten, als sie eine ordentliche Menge von heruntergefallenen Krügen und Tassen, zerstörten, die während des Ganzen auf die Straße gefallen waren. Aus seinem linken Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Leute sogar in den flachen Fluss sprangen, der die Hauptstadt Saikyo zierte. Hätte er mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte er das Schauspiel amüsant gefunden. Mal wieder!

Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Jeder hatte die. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er diese Art von Ruf hatte, um seinem Spitznamen gerecht zu werden. Wie ist der Spitzname entstanden, fragen Sie vielleicht? Ganz einfach! Fast die Hälfte seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte war mit einer Maske bedeckt, die so gefertigt war, dass er einem Wolf ähnelte. Seine parallelen Schnurrhaare auf beiden Wangen machten es auch nicht einfacher. Das einzige, was auffiel, waren die blonden Haare und die blauen Augen, die er trug. Eigentlich war er nicht sauer auf diesen Spitznamen. Schließlich wurde sein Vater, der der erste König von Konoha war, " _der Fuchs_ " genannt, und darauf war er stolz. Und genau wie sein Vater, mochte er ihn eigentlich. Als ein Teil der königlichen Familie und ein Prinz dazu hatte es definitiv seine Vorteile.

.

.

 _KÖNIGLICHE BÄDER_

.

.

Konohas sechs Prinzen waren in den Königsbädern. Wenn alle von ihnen dort zu finden wären, würde das bedeuten, dass es diese Zeit des Jahres war. Das Exorzismus-Ritual; ein Ritus, der darauf abzielte, die bösen Geister im zwölften Mondmonat abzuwehren. Es war eine Tradition, dass alle Prinzen das Bad gemeinsam nahmen, nicht zuletzt, dass es der einzige Anlass war. Schließlich standen sich die Brüder sehr nahe. Jedenfalls irgendwie.

Der zehnte Prinz, Konohamaru Senju, war ziemlich fröhlich und naiv, auch wenn er nicht der jüngste war. Für die Augen eines Fremden hätte er jedoch so ausgesehen. Seine kleine Statur sorgte dafür. Unter allen Brüdern stand Konohamaru dem Dreizehnten Prinzen, Inojin, am nächsten. Sie hatten beide viele Gemeinsamkeiten, aber wie jeder geahnt hätte, war Inojin größer, muskulöser, attraktiver und seine Kampfkunstfähigkeiten waren sogar mit seinem großen Bruder auf Augenhöhe.

Der Dritte Prinz von Konoha, Kawaki, war der Zweitgeborene von König Naruto Senju und Königin Ino Yamanaka von Kiri. Er war ziemlich rücksichtslos, hatte aber immer eine Schwäche für den Dreizehnten Prinzen... vielleicht weil sie die gleiche Mutter hatten. Er trug jetzt seinen Bademantel und kicherte, als er die kindlichen Possen seiner Brüder sah.

Der Zwölfte Prinz hingegen, Shikadai, band sein schwarzes stacheliges Haar fest, als er sich auf den Weg zum Königlichen Bad machte, und sah so gelangweilt aus, während er zusah, was seine Halbbrüder taten. Wenn er kein Prinz wäre, würde er wahrscheinlich die Augen verdrehen, bis seine grünen Iriden nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Der nächste, der ankam, war der Siebte Prinz, Mitsuki. Beim Treppabstieg griff er nach dem Bademantel, der lose an seinem rechten Arm hing und seinen Oberkörper vollständig bedeckte, und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass seine Badehose bequem genug war. Er sah, dass er der Letzte war, der ankam, und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo seine Brüder Kawaki und der neunte Prinz Shinki waren. Shinki seinerseits machte einige Übungen, um seine Armmuskeln zu stärken.

"Großer Bruder, fühl mal. Siehst du die Definition hier?", sprach er Kawaki an, der ein kleines Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Das änderte sich jedoch schnell, als die Hofdame, die ihm Tee servierte, etwas davon auf seine Finger verschüttete. Er griff nach dem dummen Mädchen, um es zu schlagen, und das hätte er getan, wenn nicht wegen Mitsukis Unterbrechung.

" Bruder." Kawaki sah ihn an. "Ist unser vierter Bruder noch nicht da? Er sollte mit uns baden kommen, wenn er am Ritual teilnehmen soll."

Aus der Ferne machten sich auch Konohamaru und Inojin auf den Weg zu den Brüdern, Inojin schrie Konohamaru an, weil er das von ihnen gespielte Spiel betrogen hatte. Das brachte ihnen einen Blick von Kawaki ein und sie schlossen schnell den Mund.

Als Shinki sah, dass Kawaki abgelenkt wurde, winkte er den Hofdamen mit seiner linken Hand weg. Die Mädchen verbeugten sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen, aber nicht bevor sie von Shikadai den Befehl bekamen, seinen Bademantel zu waschen. Shikadai jedoch, da sie ihre verzweifelte Situation, wählte eine delikate Art und Weise seine Befehle zu sagen und das ließ die Mädchen schüchtern kichern. Er war immerhin als der Herzbrecher in Konoha bekannt. Sie waren alle von seinen smaragdgrünen Augen verzaubert. Wie nervig!

"Hat er die Dinge jemals auf unsere Weise gemacht?" Kawaki beantwortete Mitsukis Frage mit seiner Eigenen. "Kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Er ist eine zu große Qual."

"Aii, weißt du nicht, wie Mitsuki ist?" sagte Shinki. "Er macht sich immer Sorgen um andere."

Mitsuki kicherte darüber. "Boruto war der Einzige, der im selben Jahr geboren wurde, in dem ich war. Ich sollte mich wenigstens um ihn kümmern."

"Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Boruto zusammen mit uns am Ritual teilnimmt. Ich frage mich, ob Seine Majestät einen bestimmten Grund hat, ihm zu sagen, dass er kommen soll", sagte Shikadai, als er halb nackt zum inneren Pool ging, wo Inojin und Konohamaru standen, und sich schweigend mit Rosenblättern bewarfen. Konohamaru beschloss, ihr Schweigen zu brechen, als er fragte: "Hey Inojin, hast du gehört, dass unser vierter Bruder seine Familie in Kiri massakriert hat?" Kawaki richtete seinen Blick auf sie. "Man sagt, er war sehr brutal, wie ein Wolf, der Menschen tötet. Aauuuuuu!" er beendete seine Worte mit einem wolfähnlichen Geräusch.

"Was für ein Schwachsinn! Du kannst nicht all diesen Gerüchten glauben, Konohamaru. Denke darüber nach. Es gibt keinen Verbrecher in der Nation, der überhaupt über so etwas reden würde", bemerkte Shikadai.

"Alle unsere Besucher aus Kiri sagen das aber. Also muss es wahr sein."

"Es ist nur ein Gerücht, Konohamaru. Benutze deinen Verstand ein wenig. Wie kann er eine lokale Regierung alleine niedermachen?" fragte Inojin ihn. "Was ist mit der lokalen Armee? Selbst gute Kampfkunstfertigkeiten würden nicht ausreichen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass unser großer Bruder Boruto noch nie einen Meister hatte, der ihm das Kämpfen beibrachte."

Konohamaru sah ihn an und grinste. "Inojin, du und Boruto habt die gleiche Mutter. Du weißt nicht, wann du dich auch in einen Wolf verwandeln wirst. Aauuuuuuu!" Inojin antwortete das schnell mit einem noch lauteren Aahuhuhuuu' von seiner Seite.

Kawaki knallte seine Teetasse auf den Tisch zu seiner Rechten, "Halt den Mund". Er schrie halb. Er starrte sie beide an und sprach zu ihnen: " Ich bin aus dem gleichen Schoß geboren wie unser vierter Bruder. Sehe ich für dich wie ein Tier aus?" Beide Brüder versteckten die Hälfte ihrer Gesichter im Wasser, kleine Blasen bildeten sich, als sie ausatmeten. Als Mitsuki das sah, kicherte er leise. "Seine Witze waren zu hart." Er sprach zu Kawaki. "Ich werde später mit ihm sprechen. Bitte nimm es nicht persönlich, Bruder."

Kawaki rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. "Prinz Boruto wird sich nach dem Ritual nach Kiri zurückkehren. Wenn der König von diesem Unsinn hört, werde ich nicht untätig zusehen. Verstehst du, Konohamaru?"

Sowohl Konohamaru als auch Inojin schluckten, während die anderen Brüder überall außer Kawaki zu suchen schienen. Konohamaru räusperte sich in seinem besten Versuch, die Situation ein wenig zu entspannen. "U... ähm, Brüder, sollen wir eine Wette darauf abschließen, wer am längsten treiben kann? Gehen wir zum äußeren und dampfenden Pool." Er fing an, sich auf den Weg zu machen und hörte nicht auf, selbst nachdem er Mitsuki "Konohamaru, das ist genug" sagen hörte. Natürlich wollte er nicht aufhören, er wollte länger leben, vielen Dank.

"Großer Bruder, wenn du mir nur eine Chance gibst, kann ich ihn dazu bringen, ruhig zu sein." Inojin flehte Mitsuki an. Er seufzte. "Es ist in Ordnung. Lasst ihn in Ruhe."

Konohamaru begann zu schwimmen, während er immer noch mit dem Gesicht nach vorne blickte und seine Brüder rief, herüberzukommen. Auch wenn er etwas von hinten hören konnte wie "Oh, Gott sei Dank, ich lebe!" oder "Was ist das für ein Ort?", drehte er sich nicht um, weil er zu sehr auf sie fokussiert war. Großer Fehler! Sein Hinterkopf stieß gegen etwas Nasses und er drehte sich langsam auf den Täter zu. Er stand neben einem Mädchen mit langen nassen, dunklen Haaren und großen schwarzen Augen, die noch größer wurden, als sie ihn ansah.

Sie schrien beide.

"Hey! Du... du... du... was machst du hier? Wa... warum gibt es ein Mädchen... Brüder! Brüder!" ging er schnell dorthin, wo seine Brüder noch waren.

Nachdem sie alle Konohamarus Aufregung mitbekommen hatten, begannen sich die Brüder zu fragen, was hier geschah. Der starke Dampf im Außenbecken machte es fast unmöglich etwas zu erkennen.

Das Mädchen sah sich um und ihre Augen fielen auf ein Mädchen mit rotbraunen Haaren und brauner Haut. Das genannte Mädchen war erschrocken und winkte sofort ihrem Ruf "Lady! Lady!" und bedeutete ihr, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollte. "Ich?" fragte sie und das braunhäutige Mädchen nickte, während sie noch immer winkte.

Sie blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt, da sowohl Shinki als auch Inojin sie bemerkten. Sie begannen, sich auf das Mädchen zuzubewegen, als Konohamaru auch den Außenpool erreichte und schnell genug zu schwimmen begann, um sie zu erreichen, aber er verlor seinen Rhythmus und ertrank fast. In all dem Chaos hörte niemand Mitsuki "Sarada?" murmeln.

Sie war am Leben. Wie? Sie wusste es nicht einmal. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was mit ihr passiert war. Jetzt war sie in einer Höhle mit einem Mädchen, das ihr den Weg zu Gott weiß wo zeigte. Sie wollte anhalten und fragen, entschied sich aber dagegen, als das andere Mädchen sagte: "Was machen wir jetzt? Oh, wir sind so in Schwierigkeiten. Beeilung, Lady, Beeilung!" Sie beschloss, ihr nicht mehr zuzuhören. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einem viel helleren und dampfenderen Ort, umgeben von Felsen überall. Zumindest das war es, was Sarada aufgrund ihrer trüben Sicht sehen konnte.

"Du bist nicht so lange rausgekommen. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Huh? Sind Sie nicht von wo gekommen? "...die Prinzen hatten angefangen zu baden und ich konnte nicht einmal nach dir suchen. Das ist verrückt. Beeil dich. Lass uns gehen."

Sie schien endlich Saradas schweres Atmen bemerkt zu haben, weil sie aufhörte und sie ansah. "Lady, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sarada blinzelte langsam, um ihre Augen mehr zu fokussieren. Lady? Prinzen? Das ist seltsam. Wie bin ich hier gelandet? Als das andere Mädchen bemerkte, dass sie keine Antwort von Sarada erhielt, beschloss sie, weiter zu gehen, wurde aber von Sarada angehalten, als diesen sich ihren Kopf halten musste. Schlecht. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. "Hast du... Kennst du mich?", fragte sie das Mädchen.s

Das Mädchen sah sie an, als wäre sie dumm. " Was?"

"Dieser Ort sieht nicht aus wie die Straße und... das Auto... Was mache ich hier?"

"La... Lady!" Das Mädchen sah sie genau an. "Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht, wo das hier ist? Das ist der größte Waschplatz in Saikyo."

Erst dann konnte Sarada sehen, was um sie herum geschah. Männer und Frauen wuschen sich gegenseitig oder ihre Kleidung. Der Dampf, den sie zuvor gesehen hatte, war eigentlich das heiße Wasser. War das eine heiße Quelle oder so? Sie sah sich um sie herum und atmete immer noch schwer. Was ist das denn? Bin ich tot? Also... dieser Ort ist das Jenseits?! Sie wurde ohnmächtig und schlug sich den Kopf auf einen Felsen an, auf dem sie landete. Doch sie hörte, wie das braunhäutige Mädchen sie bei ihrem Namen nannte.

.

.

.

 _KONOHA PALAST;_

.

.

.

Boruto hielt eine Hand hoch, um den Männern hinter ihm zu signalisieren, anzuhalten. Sie hatten die Palasttore erreicht, und die königliche Garde befahl schnell, die Türen für Boruto zu öffnen, damit er hineingehen konnte.

Boruto nahm seinen Umhang vom Kopf und enthüllte sein nicht ganz so langes Haar. Er war sich bewusst, dass er der einzige der Prinzen war, der keine langen Haare hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Sie waren auf dem Weg. Es war lange her, dass er es jedoch geschnitten hatte, so dass sie nun über seine Schultern hinausreichten. Ein Teil davon hatte sogar die rechte Seite seines Gesichts bedeckt. Er hat sie weggepustet, aber sie fielen ihm trotzdem ins Gesicht. Wie nervig.

"Ich werde einen Diener bei Euch lassen, Prinz", sagte Urashiki Otsutsuki, der Mann, den Boruto noch mehr als seine Adoptivmutter am hasste.

"Sobald das Ritual vorbei ist, zögere nicht und kehre zu Kiri zurück. Außerdem bist du ein adoptiertes Mitglied unseres Otsutsuki-Haushalts, also vergiss nicht, unseren Familiennamen in Anwesenheit des Königs zu wahren."

Boruto schnaubte. "Ein adoptiertes Mitglied? Und ich dachte, ich wäre die ganze Zeit deine Geisel." Er sah das Gesicht des Mannes zucken und grinste. "Ich würde dir nicht raten, jemanden bei mir zu lassen. Wenn du das tust, weißt du, dass ich ihn töten werde."

Er trat ein und bewegte sich, damit die Wache die Tore schloss. Dort angekommen, ließ er das Pferd stehen und begann langsam zu laufen. Er erinnerte sich jedoch daran, dass er etwas zu tun hatte. Er griff nach dem Halter und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Die Strahlen der Sonne badeten ihn völlig, als er das Objekt den Hals des Pferdes hinunter schwang.

Das Tier fiel mit einem lauten und agonalen Heulen nieder, ein Teil seines Blutes spritzte sogar über Borutos Gesicht. Ein verängstigter Wächter machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Prinzen. Ohne es zu wagen, ihn anzusehen, wandte er sich schüchtern an ihn. "Yo... Du kannst dein Schwert nicht im Palast benutzen." Boruto hingegen tat, was jeder zynische Mann tun würde. Er drückte sein blutiges Schwert gegen die Brust des Mannes und fing an, wegzugehen, aber als er die nächste Frage der Wache hörte, ließ er ihn wieder anhalten. "Soll ich ein Pferd für Eure Rückkehr vorbereiten, Eure Hoheit?" Boruto sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen erhoben mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ja, du solltest mir ein schönes bereitstellen, das ich jederzeit benutzen kann, aber nicht für meine Rückkehr, sondern für meinen Aufenthalt. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, sein Umhang flog mit dem Wind. Er hatte beschlossen, doch nicht zurückzukehren, nicht wieder ihre Geisel zu werden.

.

.

.

 _SIEBTE RESIDENZ DES PRINZEN;_

.

.

.

Sarada öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals, um ihre Sicht zu schärfen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie auf einem warmen Bett lag, auf dem eine sehr flauschige und hübsche rosa-weiße Decke lag. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und sah viele Objekte aus Holz. Eine Frau zu ihrer Rechten, die immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Sarada wach war, hustete.

 _Ist sie krank?,_ fragte sich Sarada.

Die Frau hatte rote Haare, die in einem schönen Stil gemacht wurden. Sie bemerkte, dass eine dicke Flechte diese umgab. Die Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sie Sarada doch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sarada schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fing an, sich vom Bett zu entfernen, hörte aber schnell auf, als ihr der Schmerz durch den Kopf schoss. " OW!"

Die Frau sah sie an. Sie war nicht die Einzige dort. Sarada bemerkte, dass das braunhäutige Mädchen auch dort war.

"Ah, Sarada..."

 _Also kennt sie auch meinen Namen?_

Das braunhäutige Mädchen lächelte sie an. " Gnädigste, du bist endlich wach." Sarada sah die beiden an, aber ihr Kopf schmerzte immer noch wie verrückt.

"Hast du immer noch starke Schmerzen?" fragte die Rothaarige sie und sah besorgt aus.

Sarada von ihrer Seite fühlte sich mehr verloren als verletzt. "Bin ... bin ich sehr verletzt worden?" fragte sie sie trotzdem.

"Ah, Mylady, erwähnen Sie es nicht einmal. Du bist so hart gefallen. Ich dachte, dein Kopf würde platzen." Saradas Gesicht zuckte dabei, ein Schmerz schoss ihr durch den Kopf, weil sie daran erinnert wurde. Sie hob ihre Finger hoch und begann, ihre Schläfe langsam zu massieren. Das Mädchen war definitiv eine Quasselstrippe.

"...weißt du, wie besorgt Lady Karin war?" Sarada bekam nur wenig von diesem letzten Satz mit.

Also ist der Name der Frau Karin? Sie hat einen wirklich warmen Ausdruck. Sarada dachte bei sich selbst.

" Sarada..."

" Übrigens..."

Sowohl sie als auch Lady Karin sprachen zur gleichen Zeit, aber es war Sarada, die sich entschied, wieder zu sprechen.

"Übrigens, warum nennst du mich immer wieder Lady? Ich verstehe nicht, warum man mich mit diesem Titel anregt."

Plötzlich trübte ein Bild des Unfalls ihre Sicht und sie verstand, warum? "Ah, das stimmt. Ich bin gestorben."

Das Mädchen neben Lady Karin hob die Augenbrauen an. "Nein, Lady. Du bist nicht gestorben. Du wärst fast gestorben."

Saradas Augen weiteten sich bei dem, was sie hörte. "Was? Was meinst du damit, ich bin nicht gestorben?" Beide Frauen sahen sie mit Überraschung an, welche ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Erst dann bemerkte Sarada tatsächlich, ihre Umgebung.

Zu allererst trug sie einen Kimono, alle drei taten sie es. Dann sah sie sich die Objekte im Raum an, Holztisch, Holzfenster, Holzmatratze. Schnell stieg Sarada aus ihrem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer. Sie wurde mit einer Architektur begrüßt, die kurz als... traditionell bekannt war. Sehr traditionell. Die Leute um sie herum arbeiteten, es sah für sie so aus, als würden sie die Fläche für etwas dekorieren. Als sie von ihnen bemerkt wurde, verbeugten sie sich vor ihr und erschreckten sie noch mehr, als sie es bereits war. Sarada bemerkte auch etwas anderes an ihnen... ihre Kleidung... war nicht mehr verwendbar.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass es ein Traum, ein Alptraum war, aber das war es nicht. Und wenn das kein Traum war, wenn sie nicht tot war... dann... wo zum Teufel war sie?

In den ganzen 22 Jahren ihres Lebens hatte sie nie mehr weinen wollen. Sie war wirklich verloren. Noch wichtiger... wo waren ihre Eltern? Waren sie auch hier? Sie wollte fragen, aber sie wusste nicht, wer ihr eine Antwort geben konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde, da wahrscheinlich jeder denken würde, dass sie den Verstand verloren hatte. Sarada dachte dasselbe von sich.

"Sarada..." hörte sie Lady Karin sie rufen, als sie sich mit dem braunhäutigen Mädchen näherte.

Sarada ließ sie jedoch nicht an sich heran. Sie atmete wieder schwer. Sie konnte nicht klar denken.

"Hol' den Arzt her, sofort!"

"Ja, Mylady."

Sarada machte sich auf den Weg zu Lady Karin. Sie hielt die Arme der Rothaarigen fest. "Wo ist dieser Ort?" fragte sie sie und fühlte sich jetzt verzweifelt. "Nein... nein, wer, wer, wer bin ich?"

Lady Karin hat sie mit einem besorgten Blick in Ordnung gebracht. "Kannst du dich überhaupt nicht erinnern? Dein Name ist Sarada. Sarada Uchiha." Sie antwortete ihr. Nun, zumindest ist mein Name derselbe, so seltsam das auch sein mag.

"Ich bin deine Tante, Karin Hozuki." Dabei schoss Saradas Blick wieder nach oben. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an eine Tante mit diesem Nachnamen oder sogar diesem Vornamen. Zum Teufel, sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, eine Rothaarige als Verwandte zu haben, und ihre Mutter hatte rosa Haare. Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Tante. Also was...

Oh Gott! War sie in der Zeit zurückgereist? War sie im Körper eines alten Vorfahren oder so? Sie hatte jetzt Angst. Das war sie wirklich. Sie wollte, dass ihre Mutter sie umarmte, aber stattdessen umarmte sie sich fest und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte, dass ihr Vater ihre Stirn an der Stelle berührte, an der ihr violettes rautenförmiges Muttermal war, genau wie das ihrer Mutter. Sie hat vielleicht das Aussehen ihres Vaters geerbt, aber das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Diese Markierung war das, was sie an sich selbst am meisten liebte. Und selbst das war verschwunden. Waren in diesem Zeitraum nicht ihre Eltern, ihre Eltern?

Lady Karin sah sie noch besorgter an als zuvor. Zögernd griff sie nach Saradas Armen, so sanft sie konnte. " Denk genau nach, Sarada. Sieh mich genau an." Sie lächelte herzlich. "Du bist gerade in Saikyo. Dies ist die Residenz des Siebten Prinzen, Mitsuki Senju."

Saikyo...? Saikyo... Das ist der alte Name von... Kyoto?

"Dann... das ist Konoha?" fragte Sarada sie und Karins Gesicht leuchtete sofort auf. "Hah... wie in... Suna, Kumo, Kiri und Iwa... Dieses Konoha?"

Lady Karin nickte. "Erinnerst du dich jetzt? Ja, dieses Konoha."

Soooooo... Mehr als tausend Jahre zuvor? Saradas Augen wurden größer. Das war schlimm. Das war wirklich sehr schlimm. Extrem schlimm. Sie war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie innerhalb einer Woche sterben wird. Welches Jahr war es jetzt überhaupt?

"Dann... jetzt gleich... Wer ist der König?"

Lady Karin runzelte die Stirn, was wie das hundertste Mal für einen einzigen Tag aussah. "Es ist seine Majestät, die Konoha gegründet hat, natürlich..."

Seine Majestät, die Konoha gegründet hat... das bedeutet, dass er...

"Shodaime Hokage... Naruto Senju!" Sie kannte die Geschichte aus dieser Zeit etwas, sehr gut!

.

.

.

 _THRONSAAL;_

.

.

.

König Naruto saß auf seinem Thron, seine Söhne und Clanköpfe waren auch schon im Thronsaal anwesend. Er musste einen ruhigen Ausdruck bewahren, obwohl er innerlich kochte. Er war sich sicher, dass, wenn er die Fähigkeit gehabt hätte, seine Augen blutrot geworden wären, vor all dem Zorn, den er empfand.

Er griff mit der rechten Hand und ergriff einen goldenen Käfig, der bis heute von einem weißen Vogel mit schönen blauen Federn bewohnt war. Das heißt, der Vogel war noch im Käfig, aber der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er jetzt tot war. Vergiftet mit der Nahrung, die von seinem erstgeborenen Sohn, dem Kronprinzen, verzehrt werden sollte. Er warf den Käfig in der Mitte des Raumes, die Leute waren alle anwesend und sahen ihn mit unlesbaren Mienen an. Naruto betrachtete seine rechte Hand, seinen besten Freund und Berater, und gab ihm einen stummen Befehl zu sprechen.

"Das ist der Vogel, der heute das Frühstück des Kronprinzen gegessen hat", wandte sich der Berater an sie. "Und das ist mit ihm passiert, noch bevor er den ersten Bissen schlucken konnte. Es war ein großes Glück, dass der Kronprinz sein Essen ausgelassen hat, weil er keinen Hunger hatte."

Der König sah sie an, sein Zorn stieß an seine Grenzen. Nichtsdestotrotz, als er sie ansprach, war er so ruhig, wie er es sich nur wünschen konnte. "Warum antwortet niemand?", fragte er. " Fangt die Person, die versucht hat, den Kronprinzen zu töten." befahl er.

Erster Minister Tobirama war der erste, der gesprochen hat. "Wir werden herausfinden, warum es passiert ist, Eure Majestät, aber was würde sich ändern, nur weil wir den Täter fassen?"

"Minister Tobirama Senju, was versuchen Sie zu sagen?"

"Verhält sich der Kronprinz so, wie es ein Kronprinz tun sollte? Auf der Vollversammlung empfing er nur Grüße der ausländischen Gesandten und ging. Er ist entweder auf dem Schlachtfeld oder besucht alle bekannten heißen Quellen im Königreich." Er endete, aber nicht bevor er hinzufügte: "Wusstest Ihr, dass es ein Gerücht gibt, dass der Kronprinz eine unheilbare Krankheit hat?" Daraufhin sahen der König und alle sechs anwesenden Prinzen auf den Boden.

"Deshalb ersuche ich, Tobirama Senju, um eine Bitte an Euch. Bitte ernennen Sie einen anderen als den Ersten Prinzen Gaara als Kronprinzen. Ich bitte Euch, einen neuen Kronprinzen zu benennen."

Naruto seufzte und widerstand dem Drang, seine blauen Augen beim hundertsten Mal, als Tobirama diese dumme Bitte stellte, zu rollen. Ehrlich gesagt, hat er nicht verstanden, warum er ihn nicht schon jetzt einfach loswerden sollte.

 _Ah ja, es ist wegen der familiären Bindungen, die ich zufällig sehr schätze. Verdammt._

Er sah die anderen Prinzen und die anderen Minister an, die sich alle anstellten und einander gegenüberstanden. "Seid ihr alle mit ihm einverstanden? Sprecht." Er sprach mit seinen Söhnen. "Wer von euch sechs wird Ihrer Meinung nach am besten für die Position geeignet sein, wenn nicht der jetzige Kronprinz?"

Der erste, der vorwärts ging und das Wort ergriff, war sein siebtes Kind, Mitsuki. Er verbeugte sich und fiel dann auf die Knie, ohne ihn anzusehen, als er sprach. "Bitte zieht diese Worte zurück, Eure Majestät. Es gibt niemanden unter uns, der der Kronprinz werden will."

Der zweite, der Mitsukis Beispiel folgte, war der zwölfte Prinz Shikadai, der dann genau die gleichen Worte sagte. Der älteste von ihnen, Kawaki, folgte ihnen mit Shinki direkt auf den Fersen, mit Inojin und Konohamaru, die den Eingriff beendeten. Alle ihre Stirnen berührten den Boden und die Worte "Bitte zieht diese Worte zurück" hallte auf dem Thronsaal durch die Münder aller sechs Prinzen im Einklang.

Der König, zufrieden mit dieser Szene, gab seinem Berater den Befehl zu sprechen, so wie er es immer tat, nachdem er sich mit dieser Szene beschäftigt hatte. Naruto fühlte sich, als hätte sich der Mann die Rede inzwischen eingeprägt.

Der Mann rollte die Augen, sprach aber trotzdem. "Ich, königlicher Berater, Sasuke Uchiha, werde den Willen des Himmels an euch alle hier weitergeben." Oh Gott, wie sehr er seinen Job hasste. Der Wille des Himmels? Das war lächerlich.

"Kronprinz Gaaras Stern ist ein königlicher Stern am Himmel. Es ist der erste der fünf nördlichen Sterne und leuchtet jeden Tag heller." Er starrte Naruto an, der ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Der Idiot genoss das, Sasuke war sich dessen sicher. Er räusperte sich. " Er leuchtet zusammen mit dem leuchtenden Palast des Königs von Konoha. Das bedeutet, dass er nicht in seiner Eigenschaft als Kronprinz nachlässt." Er schloss mit einem Blick, der auf Minister Tobirama gerichtet war, weil er dumm genug war, seine Bitte fast bei jedem Treffen vorzubringen.

Naruto stand auf und sah zu den Ministern. "Es ist vierundzwanzig Jahre her, dass dieses Land gegründet wurde. Prinz Gaara Senju kämpfte mit mir in vielen Kriegen und legte den Grundstein für dieses Königreich." Er atmete tief durch. "Sasuke, während des Exorzismus-Rituals wird der Kronprinz derjenige sein, der die bösen Geister verjagt. Bereite dich mit viel Liebe zum Detail darauf vor."

"Ja, Eure Majestät."

Außerhalb des Raumes wusste der Kronprinz nicht, ob er sich erleichtert oder besorgter fühlen sollte als zuvor. Er war froh, dass sein vierter Bruder eingetroffen war.

.

.

.

 _KÖNIGIN INO'S GEMÄCHER;_

.

.

.

Minister Tobirama erzählte der Königin alles, was passiert war, und ließ sie vor Frustration seufzen.

Sie nahm die Teekanne und füllte langsam und anmutig zwei Teetassen. "Das ganze Glück, das der Kronprinz hat, kommt von dem Umstand, dass er der Erstgeborene ist, auch wenn seine Mutter nur eine königliche Konkubine von Suna ist." Sie lächelte bitterlich. "Er hat auch ein langes Leben, so Lord Sasuke. Und... wir haben ihn jetzt nur noch bewusster und wachsamer gemacht."

Eine der ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Hofdamen machte sich bemerkbar, als die Königin im Begriff war, den Tee zu kosten, den sie selbst serviert hatte. Sie näherte sich ihr und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Königin hatte von dieser besonderen Information nichts gewusst. Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass er angekommen war, noch weniger, dass er bereits hier war. Trotzdem... "Sag ihm, dass ich niemanden sehen will."

"Aber... Meine Königin, es ist länger als fünf Jahre her, seit der vierte Prinz gekommen ist. Wenn Ihr ihn nur treffen würdet - "

Die Dame knallte die Teetasse ein wenig mit mehr Kraft nieder, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. "Mir geht es jetzt nicht gut." Sie sprach sie mit einer Stimme an, die keine Wiederrede zuließ. "Wer würde es wagen, die Königin zu stören?"

Die Hofdame verbeugte sich, bevor sie ging, und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter, um sich mit dem Prinzen zu treffen. Sie war nervös gewesen, dem Befehl zu folgen, der Königin von der Ankunft des Vierten Prinzen zu erzählen und nun musste sie ihm wieder unter die Augen treten. Boruto, der die zögerliche Haltung der Dame sah, wusste, was die Antwort sein würde, ohne fragen zu müssen.

"Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

Die Zofe, wagte nicht, zu ihm zu schauen und sprach: "Königin Ino ist eingeschlafen, und sie ist sehr krank. Vielleicht solltet Ihr ein anderes Mal wiederkommen."

Boruto schnaubte und ging weg. Er wusste, dass dies das Ergebnis sein würde. Es war immer das gleiche Ergebnis. Vielleicht wäre es beim nächsten Mal besser, wenn er sie überhaupt nicht um ihre Erlaubnis bitten würde.

.

.

.

 _RESIDENZ DES SIEBTEN PRINZEN;_

.

.

.

Sarada saß auf dem Boden, ihr Rücken wurde durch das Bett gestützt, und alle Fenster waren vor jedem Lichteinfall verschlossen. Auf diese Weise fand sie, war es für sie einfacher, die Dinge zu überdenken. Ihr Verstand raste, mit Erinnerungen an den Unfall... das sich drehende Auto, das Wasser, das durch die zerbrochenen Fenster eindrang, sogar die Sonnenfinsternis. Sie umarmte fest ihre Knie und begrub dort kurz ihr Gesicht. Nicht zwei Minuten später hob sie ihren Kopf wieder an, ein Teil ihrer Haare klebte wie mit Klebstoff an ihrer rechten Wange. Sie sah auf ihre rechte Seite, ihre schwarzen Augen fielen in einen runden Spiegel.

Sie sah aus wie ihr zukünftiges Selbst. Vielleicht hat sie einen zeitlosen Trank getrunken, um für immer jung zu bleiben? Sie kicherte in ihrem elenden Selbst, das noch Zeit hatte, über diese lahmen Witze nachzudenken. Sie sah aber nicht genau gleich aus. Ja, sie hatte die gleichen großen schwarzen Augen und lange dunkle Haare, aber sie hatte ihre rot-gerahmte Brille nicht mehr und ihre Sicht war auch nicht mehr so schwach. Das nächste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass auch das rautenförmige Muttermal fehlte. Sie hob ihre Finger und kratzte genervt an der Stelle, an welcher das Zeichen gewesen wäre.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob ihr zukünftiges Selbst gestorben war oder nicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass Sarada aus dieser Zeit ihren Ertrinkunfall ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit hatte wie sie ihren. Noch wichtiger war, welche Sarada war sie jetzt? Sie konnte nicht einmal verstehen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, nach Konoha und in den Körper dieses Mädchens zu gelangen. Du solltest positiv denken, war der Rat ihrer Mutter an sie, jedes Mal, wenn sie irgendwelche "Schwierigkeiten" in ihrem Leben hatte. Sie verstand jetzt, dass alles, was ihr vorher passiert war, nicht einmal eine Kerze war, bei dem, was jetzt mit ihr geschah.

Zumindest hatte sie das Glück, hier Teil des "Adels" zu sein. Vielleicht wäre sie so zumindest sicher und hätte eine Chance auf ein gutes Leben. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht erwischt würde und das einfach durchstehen würde und hoffentlich... hoffentlich so schnell wie möglich in ihre echte Timeline gehen könnte. Sie musste es nur durchstehen... musste ... es ... durchstehen.

Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, fiel mit dem Kopf auf das Bett. Wen wollte sie verarschen? Sie würde das nicht überstehen. Sie war ein modernes Mädchen, kein Altertümliches. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeit...

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür schreckte Sarada aus ihrer Träumerei auf. Lady Karin und das braunhäutige Mädchen, dessen Namen, wie Sarada gelernt hatte, Chocho Akimichi war, fragten, ob es ihr gut ginge und baten sie, aus ihrem Zimmer zu kommen.

"Lady, bitte, was machst du da? Bitte öffnet die Tür!" Chocho flehte sie an, aber Sarada bewegte sich nicht. Sie hatte Angst vor der Welt, die sie vor dieser Tür erwartete. Sie hatte Angst, weil sie die Vergangenheit nicht einmal richtig kannte. Sie kannte nicht einmal die Namen der Könige, die nach dem Shodaime kamen.

Der Shodaime, König Naruto, war der Gründer. Nach ihm... nach ihm... "Yondaime...?"

Nachdem sie sie genug angefleht hatte, ließ Karin den Griff der Tür los, aber sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihrer Nichte geschah, dass sie sich so verhielt. Sie wusste, dass sie selbst müde war, und das wurde noch deutlicher, als sie immer wieder zu husten begann. Zumindest hatte sie diesmal ein Taschentuch mitgebracht.

Mitsuki, der sah, wie der Zustand seiner Frau war, eilte zu ihr und bot seine Unterstützung an. Er sah Chocho an. "Was ist hier los?"

"Es ist Lady Sarada." Sie antwortete ihm schnell.

" Sarada?"

Diesmal war es Karin, die es schaffte zu sprechen, nachdem sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Sie fiel ins Wasser und kam zwei Stunden lang nicht raus. Laut Lady Sakura, die sie untersuchte... hatte sie aufgehört zu atmen."

"Dann... sagst du, dass sie gestorben ist?" fragte Mitsuki mit großen Augen.

"Sie starb und kam zurück." kam Chochos Antwort. "Vielleicht hat sie deshalb all ihre Erinnerungen verloren und wusste nicht einmal, wo sie war."

"Ich habe Angst, dass sie etwas Gefährliches tut, bei diesem Tempo." sagte Karin und hielt das Taschentuch nah an ihrem Herzen fest.

Mitsuki schluckte und sah auf die grün gefärbte Holztür. Mit einem harten Tritt von seiner Seite fiel die Tür auf den Boden und erschreckte Sarada, die sich in ihrem dunklen Raum befand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Mitsuki machte sich auf den Weg zu ihr. Er blieb jedoch stehen, als er bemerkte, dass sich das Mädchen von ihm entfernte, während es schwer atmete und seinen Blick mied. Stattdessen sprach er sie mit ruhiger und sanfter Stimme an.

"Sarada, hab keine Angst. Ich... ich habe dich zu diesem Ort gebracht. Also, ich werde dir bis zum Ende helfen."

Sarada sah ihn überrascht an. Er hat mich zu diesem Ort gebracht?

"...und das zu vermeiden, wird nichts ändern." Er lächelte sie herzlich an. "Du musst stark sein."

Er begann langsam auf sie zuzugehen. Als er dachte, dass er ihr nah genug war , streckte er seinen Arm aus, damit sie ihn nehmen konnte. "Willst du mir nicht vertrauen... und nach draußen kommen?"

Eine Träne fiel auf Saradas rechte Wange. Sie erkannte, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder zurückkehren konnte, so dass ihre Entscheidung, alles zu tun, um zu überleben, in ihr geboren wurde.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie auf das Gesicht des Prinzen. Sie sah seine sanften, dunkelgelben Augen, die sie mit Mitgefühl und Sorge ansahen. Sie sah, wie das Mondlicht seine farbenfrohen Haare ausbleichte. Sie dachte, dass derjenige, der ihn genannt hatte, eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

Sie hob den Arm, um die zuvor gefallenen Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Kimonos abzuwischen. Sie atmete schwer und mit Entschlossenheit, von der sie nicht wusste, woher sie kam, schoss ihre Hand auf seine zu und fing sie ein. Sie hätte es früher tun sollen. Seine Hand war wirklich warm.

.

.

.

Boruto ging auf den Balkon zu und der kühle Nachtwind attackierte sofort sein Gesicht. Obwohl die Landschaft vor ihm schön war, sahen seine Augen sie nicht. Sie sahen in dieser Angelegenheit nichts. Stattdessen dachte er an den Moment, als sein Leben den Berg hinunterging.

.

.

 _Es war, weil der König beschlossen hatte, aufgrund der Gefahren, die in Süd Konoha lauern, wieder zu heiraten. Seine Mutter war wütend gewesen, aber nicht wegen der Ehe, die Boruto zum Abschluß bringen konnte, sondern weil in derselben Nacht ihr erstgeborener Sohn gestorben war._

 _ **"WÄHLE! Deine Ehe oder dein Sohn?"**_

 _Sie hatte ein kleines Messer an seine Kehle gebracht und war bereit gewesen, ihn zu töten. Boruto, so klein er auch gewesen war, hatte sie nur angesehen und ein- oder zweimal das Wort "Mutter" geflüstert, aber das war auf taube Ohren gestoßen._

 _Der König hatte versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, ihn zu töten, aber er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, sie davon abzuhalten, ihn zu vernarben. Im Tumult hatte Königin Ino Boruto über das Gesicht geritzt und sein rechtes Auge fast nutzlos gemacht._

 _Das Letzte, woran sich Boruto erinnerte, war der Schrei seiner Mutter und die Hilferufe seines ältesten Bruders Gaara._

.

.

.

Naruto hatte Sasuke zu einem Nachtspaziergang eingeladen, und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Palast, als sie beide Boruto sahen, der in die Ferne blickte. Naruto fragte sich, ob sein Sohn wieder an diese Nacht dachte. Er wird sich immer schuldig fühlen, weil er ihn enttäuscht hatte.

"Hast du ihn hierher gebracht, um einer der Männer des Kronprinzen zu sein?" Sasuke's Frage riss ihn aus seiner Träumerei, aber er wandte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von seinem Sohn ab.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich weiß nicht, ob er ein Schild für den Kronprinzen sein wird... oder ein Schwert, um ihn zu kriegen." Sagte er.

Selbst am Nachthimmel konnte Naruto die blauen Augen seines Sohnes erkennen, als er sich umdrehte, um zu ihm und Sasuke zu schauen. Boruto neigte den Kopf nicht, als er sich abwandte, um zu gehen. Der König lächelte.

.

.

.

 _RESIDENZ DES SIEBTEN PRINZEN - am nächsten Tag;_

.

.

.

Mit einem klaren Kopf drehte und drehte sich Sarada weiter, so dass sie nicht einen der wunderschönen Orte verpassen konnte, von denen sie umgeben war. Chocho hatte sie überzeugt, einen morgendlichen Spaziergang auf dem Hof der Residenz zu machen, und Sarada war überaus glücklich, dass sie zugestimmt hatte. Der Anblick ließ sie sich friedlich fühlen... verzaubert.

Die satten Farben von Rot und Mintblau und die schönen königlichen Designs der Wände trugen wahrscheinlich dazu bei. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie den Boden eines luxuriösen Hotels betreten.

"Also, du hast Bogenschießen schon immer gemocht und würdest immer Wetten abschließen, wenn du mit Pfeilen spielst. In neun von zehn Fällen würdest du ziemlich reich werden", beendete Chocho, was Sarada zum Lachen brachte. Das war eine Sache, die beide Sarada(s) gemeinsam hatten.

"Siehst du das Baumbündel da drüben?" Chocho deutete auf einen kleinen Baum, der wie eine _verkümmerte_ Version eines Sakura-Baums aussah. "Das ist der Sakura-Baum, den wir beide zusammen gepflanzt haben", sagte sie und Sarada lächelte und wich ihrem Blick aus. Man hatte ihr gesagt, dass es Doktor Sakura war, die sie untersucht hatte. War diese Frau auch ihre Mutter? Sarada seufzte und setzte ihren Spaziergang fort.

"Hmm... also kann ich gut mit Pfeilen umgehen und bin hierhergekommen, um meine Tante zu pflegen und ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und du bist meine Gefährtin, Miss Chocho Akimichi, richtig? Hmm. Ja, ja. Ich glaube, ich fange jetzt an, mich zu erinnern." _**Lügen!**_

Chocho sah sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Du lügst."

" Huh?"

"Du lügst. Du benutzt die höfliche Ansprache bei mir. Aii, was ist los mit dir, Lady?"

Sarada wollte sich selbst schlagen, weil sie diesen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Oh ja, das habe ich vergessen." Sie räusperte sich und begann vor ihrer Begleiterin zu laufen.

"Chocho, keine Sorge. Es kann einige Zeit dauern, aber ich bin die Art von Person, die eine Sache lernt und in der Lage ist, zehn weitere aufzunehmen." _Jawohl. So hatte sie ihr Studium in Rekordzeit abschließen können._ Hehe! Sie hob ihre Faust hoch, um sie zu beruhigen. "Ich werde es weiter versuchen."

Chocho ihrerseits amüsierte sich über die Possen ihrer Dame.

"Lady?" Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fragte sie. "Ist es wahr, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst?", sie sah sich um und deutete an, dass das, was sie als Nächstes fragen wollte, nicht für die Ohren von jemand anderem bestimmt war. "Wir sind nur zu zweit. Du kannst es mir sagen. Du lügst, oder?" Ja! " Was?" fragte Sarada stattdessen.

"Der Prinz und seine Frau wissen es nicht, ich war jeden Tag derjenige an deiner Seite." Chocho sah sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Worum geht es hier wirklich? Hast du ein Treffen mit einem Gentleman aus einem anderen Haushalt? Oder hast du eine Menge Schulden?"

Sarada blinzelte. Einmal, zweimal... _Sag mir nicht, dass das eine weitere Sache ist, die sie gemeinsam haben? Hat Chocho nicht gesagt, dass sie gut in Wetten war? Oder war diese Sarada_ diese _Art von Mädchen?_

"Ist Sarada diese Art von Mädchen?" fragte sie sie zögernd. "Tut sie so, als wäre sie ein gutes Mädchen, aber dann geht sie nachts raus, um Männer zu treffen?" _Nun, sie könnte sich genauso gut umbringen, wenn die Antwort positiv war._

"Nein, nein, sie ist nicht so schlimm." antwortete Chocho ihr mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Aber warum redest du so, als würdest du über eine andere Person reden?" Als sie von Sarada keine Antwort erhielt, fügte sie hinzu: "Ooffff, du musst wirklich verletzt sein."

 _Nein! Sie muss wirklich ihren Mund halten, sonst würde man sagen, dass sie verrückt sei._

"Ah, Chocho", Sarada nahm ihre Hand und brachte sie nahe an ihr Herz. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass noch jemand in mir ist." Sie seufzte und wackelte mit der Nase. " Chocho." rief sie unerwartet an. "Ich habe keine Falten um meinen Mund herum, oder?"

" Was?" Chocho fragte sie überrascht, aber Sarada nahm es nicht wahr. Sie berührte die Stelle, an der ihre Falten gewesen waren. Als nächstes drückte sie ihre Wangen zusammen. Und dann sah sie ihr glattes, seidiges Haar an, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor angenehmer Überraschung.

"Oh. Oh mein Gott", sie lachte. "Sie ist so schön und straff. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in so guter Form, verdammt. Sie hat in Konoha auf sich selbst aufgepasst, obwohl sie selten etwas anderes als Gemüse gegessen haben."

"Aii... aii Lady, du bist wirklich schwer verletzt." rief Chocho verzweifelt aus.

"Kümmere dich nicht um mich, Chocho. Ich habe gerade entdeckt, dass es Vorteile hat, wieder am Leben zu sein", sagte Sarada, als sie mit einer neu gefundenen Bestimmung weiterging. Sie war stark, sie würde es bleiben.


End file.
